This program is designed to establish at the University of Texas at Austin an extended mass range, triple-quadruple mass spectrometry facility having both gas and liquid chromatographic interfaces, for the routine separation of either volatile, non-volatile or thermally labile chemical mixtures and their structural elucidation by low resolution tandem mass spectroscopy (MS/MS). This equipment will materially improve the speed and quality of fourteen research programs under the direction of six principal investigators currently funded through the National Institutes of Health.